chivalryfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Стратегия
Данный раздел вики посвящен стратегии. Здесь описывается механика игры, различные приемы и то как они могут быть использованы. Финт: Нажав Q(клавиша по умолчанию), пока ваше оружие отклонено назад и находится в состоянии замаха, вы можете отменить атаку, обманув противника, и тем самым заставив его блокировать раньше времени, что даст вам шанс нанести удар. Лучший способ игры против финтов - блокировать удар не на стадии замаха, а после того как замах совершен. Порой освоение данного приема может занять некоторое время. Если вы встретите противника, который постоянно начинает свою атаку с финта, самый простой способ одолеть его - сразу же напасть в лоб, хотя это и рискованно(ведь он может в самом деле атаковать, поэтому следует быть осторожным) Парирование: Нажатием правой кнопки мыши можно выполнить парирование удара. Блокирующее оружие должно соприкоснуться с атакующим. Таким образом лучший способ отразить атаку - наводить цель прямо на острие вражеского оружия. Парирование длится ограниченное время, поэтому будьте внимательны с выбором времени блока! Блокирование должно быть очень точным. Если ваш оппонент прыгает и использует оверхед, вам следует блочить высоко. Если же вы будете блочить перед собой и по сторонам, то удар пройдет мимо вашего блока. Работа ногами: Работа ног занимает важную роль в системе боя. Хорошее владение техникой передвижения означает, что вы знаете, как держаться вне зоны доступа противника, когда он захочет нанести удар, а затем контратаковать. Используя передвижение, вы можете стрейфовать(Стрейф (англ. strafe) — способ атаки, при котором нападающий смещается вбок или по кругу, оставаясь всё время лицом к цели.) вокруг противника, оставляя его в поле зрения, затем нанести быстрый неожиданный удар, прежде чем он успеет что-либо предпринять. Тайминг: Тайминг является одним из ключевых элементов в системе боя Chivalry: Medieval Warfare. Вы можете получить преимущество, если прежде чем напасть, подождете пока противник не совершит замах, или не совершит ошибку. После того как противник промахнется или его атака будет отражена, появится короткий промежуток времени, когда он будет беззащитен - это ваш шанс. Комбо атака: Любым оружием ближнего боя, вы можете комбинировать ваши атаки, нанося следующий удар, сразу же после того, как закончен предыдущий. Таким образом вы получите комбо атаку без задержки времени после удара, и второй удар будет нанесен немедленно сразу после первого. Комбинировать можно любые удары, кроме тычка. Комбо финт: Используя механику финта, вы можете избавиться от противника следующим способом. Специально промахиваетесь первым ударом, совершаете второй - комбо удар, и при этом выполняете финт(второй удар ложный). Пока противник блокирует финт вы успешно наносите удар. Использование разных финтов, увеличит шанс успешного маневра. Комбо блок "Контратака" Механика игры позволяет комбинировать блок и атаку. То есть если комбо атака - это удар+удар, то комбо блок - это блок+удар. После того как вы парировали удар противника, вы можете мгновенно нанести удар(что ликвидирует время задержки после блока, и ускорит замах). Таким образом, если соперник сразу после блока захочет нанести еще один удар, скорее всего, вы ударите его еще на стадии его замаха ;) В большинстве случаев тычок является самым быстрым способом контратаки, учитывая что помимо прочего вы можете ускорить атаку еще больше управляя скоростью атаки, и враг все еще находится перед вами(после того как он заблокирован). Конечно же это зависит от типа используемого оружия. Если вы скомбинируете оба этих движения, ваши атаки станут существенно быстрее. Обратите внимание: Нельзя отменить удар, совершенный с использованием комбо блока Комбо блок невозможен, если вы используете щит. Пинок/удар щитом: В независимости от того каким классом вы играете, у вас есть возможность совершить пинок или удар щитом(исключением является случай, когда вы используете метательное оружие). Без щита, при нажатии клавиши F''' - вы оттолкнете противника ногой, с щитом - вы нанесете удар щитом :D. Пинок прерывает любой блок, оставляя соперника открытым для удара! '''Управление верхней частью тела: 'Бег "Пригнувшись"' Посмотрев вниз, вы можете наклониться вперед, и таким образом пригнуться. В таком положении вы ограничиваете, свою видимость, так как видите только свои ноги, однако это неплохой способ уворачиваться от стрел на бегу. Duck/crouching and' Double Crouch:' Нажав клавишу Control, вы можете присесть. Во время боя, вы можете присесть нажав клавишу Control(Хотя это может оказаться полезным лишь в редких случаях, а зачастую даже рискованно). Этот прием может пригодиться для того чтобы увернуться от горизонтальных замахов(slash - удар). Если вы вовремя присядете, в то время, как противник будет наносить удар, у вас появится возможность для контратаки. Однако, будьте бдительны, если удар все же достигнет вас, в этом случае велика вероятность, что вы потеряете голову! Можно пригнуться еще ниже, если одновременно с нажатием клавиши Control посмотреть вниз. В таком положении противнику будет намного сложнее попасть по вам, так как фактически 'скрючившись', вы станете очень маленькой мишенью. Это очень эффективный способ уклонения от ударов. 'Отклонение назад:' Данный прием похож на наклон вперед, только вместо того, чтобы смотреть вниз, вы смотрите вверх. При этом ваш персонаж отклонит верхнюю часть своего тела назад(в позицию, чем-то напоминающую уклоняющегося Нео из Матрицы). Этот прием менее эффективен, чем наклон вперед, но таким образом можно уклониться от некоторых ударов направленных вам в голову. Управление скоростью атаки: Управляя скоростью атаки вы можете замедлять или ускорять ваши тычки, слэши, а также оверхед-атаки К примеру если во время оверхед удара вы будете смотреть вниз, ваш меч достигнет цели раньше, чем обычно, и наоборот, если во время удара, уводить взгляд наверх, вы замедлите свою атаку и удар будет нанесен позже. Замедление атак не эффективно при использовании короткого и быстрого оружия. Ускорение или Замедление Slash-атаки There are two basic names for these moves, Accelerating or delaying swings. This can also be used with slash attacks. Accelerations are made by aiming the opponent closer to the edge of the right screen where the slash begins, delaying by aiming at the left side, where the swing ends. This is a powerful counter against people who attempt to slip in a combo-breaker, although this technique can be countered in various ways. Accelerating or ''"delaying" stabs'' It is possible to Accelerate stab attacks with every weapon by standing close to the enemy before the stab attack reaches it's final length of release. Depending on the weapon you are using it will use around a second to stab forewards. The stab attack starts from close to your body, if you get very close to the enemy you can hit him without waiting for the full release. Similarly you can "delay" it by letting it fully release and hit with just the very tip of the weapon. Though it doesn't provide much of a delay, it's practical for getting the longest possible stab length. Accelerating downwards slashes As said in the start of the section you can delay or accelerate the downwards slash attack by looking up or down. You can also additionally accelerate the attack by crouching and looking down. This will speed up the attack considerably, but you will also lose alot of the range of the weapon you use. For instance, the poleaxe would feel almost as short as a broadsword, maybe shorter. Attacking over Shields It's sometimes possible to attack over an enemy shield by timing a jump in conjunction with your overhead swing. If your weapon is long enough and/or they don't guard high enough, the tip of the weapon will land and do damage. Attack phases: The different stages when you initiate an attack are as follows: * Windup: Preparing to attack; Lifting up your weapon to attack or pulling backwards to stab. This phase will be be canceled if you use feints or if you receive damage during the windup. * (Combo): Bypasses recovery phase by starting combo windup. The combo phase time is most often slower than the windup phase, but it is faster waiting for recovery then starting a normal windup. * Release: Windup is completed and attack starts, weapon is moving forwards and does damage when it hits the enemy. * Recovery: Release is finished and the weapon is brought up to starting position. The recovery time is further increased if you miss your target and hit the air with stabbing attacks. Stamina: Regen: Stamina will regenerate when you walk or stand still. Running or any action that require the use of stamina will stop the regen, for a short while. Actions that use Stamina: '-Running (Stops regen but doesn't use it.') -Holding up shield, (Will stop regen and Drain stamina slowly.) -Feints, Normal attacks, Jumping, Combos, Blocking, Blocking with shield, Dodge abillity (man at arms only), and Vanguard sprint charge. No stamina left: If you use all your stamina you will be unable to do special actions that require extra stamina, such as: Feints, Combos, jumping, etc But you can still attack normally, and block though you will get stunned. 'Chase Mechanic': You will often find yourself chasing after fleeing enemies. When playing a slower class, your enemy should theoretically be able to run away from you forever. To hinder that kind of gameplay, the devs added the chase mechanic. If you look at an enemy within a few meters' distance, your crosshair will turn from white to red. This not only indicates that you are aiming at a enemy but also that you're in range to activate the sprint boost. If you run for a few seconds while aiming at the enemy with a red crosshair, the chase mechanic will give you a sprint boost so significant that even a Knight can catch up to a Man-at-Arms running away. 'Knockback/Stun:' If you block a Vanguard charge, you will get stunned and pushed back a few feet, leaving you open for enemy attacks. You will be stunned if you get hit while you have no stamina, after blocking multiple hits you will lose health even if you block the strikes. If you try to block a considerably bigger weapon than your own, you may incur a stun knockback. Like trying to block a maul with a dagger. Also some weapons have more force behind them when they attack, giving them pushback, such as the Halberd stab attack can push you back. 'Health system (Resistance)' The different classes all have the same amount of health, which is a 100 points. What the different classes have which makes them take more damage is their resistance to damage. They each have their unique values of resistance to different attacks. (To see the individual stats see the Classes section) The current types of attack are as follows: Pierce: Stab attacks with sharp weapons Swing: Swing attack with sharp weapons Blunt: Attacks with blunt weapons Some weapons also combine different attack types. The morning star which has spikes on it has PierceBlunt damage. It does 50% Pierce damage and 50% blunt damage in this case. Depending on the class resistance, types of attacks will do X% less damage. Example: Knights have 50% pierce resistance. Knights hit in the chest with a normal stab attack will only do 25 damage instead of 50. Player Tactic guides Section for those who want to post their own tactics and can't be put in this wiki as general uses for classes, weapons, etc. "Strength in numbers." As is stated in other parts of this wiki, sticking with your teammates is the best plan. However, do not let this lead you into a false sense of security. I usually play as the Vanguard, and one of my favorite tactics is to engage a group of enemies in a hallway, or any narrow area, so as to limit incoming fire from archers and flanking. I've noticed that often when I do this, the enemies don't block as often or effectively as when I engage 1v1. I believe this is because they are so sure that they'll kill me off quickly due to their superior numbers, they let their defense slack a bit. Sure, I might die, but I usually take 3-4 of them with me first. (Fair trade in my opinion) I post this advice both from a defensive and offensive point of view. If you are in the large group, awesome, but remember the first lesson from the tutorial: BLOCK! This will help you guard against the enemy, and also any errent swings from over-zealous teammates (an all too common occurance). If you are the single, or outnumbered group, use the enemy's overconfidence to your advantage. Slowly give ground while needling away the enemy health with stabs or other longer range attacks. Enjoy! Shield Wall In many situations, you will be facing archers. Each archer is different, some will charge with their sword because. they are clueless about what's going on, some will try to snipe out enemies by themselves, and some will do different tatics. In this case, you will be up against a larger group of archers. Sometimes, it's not enough to dodge every arrow or to run fast enough so they don't know how to shoot you. This is where a wall of shields comes in. #Have 1 Man-at-Arms armed with a shield, (A Heater Shield would probably be this best, but a Buckler is fine,) for every 2 people. #Have the Men-at-Arms stand shoulder to shoulder, leaving little space for an arrow or crossbow bolt to fly in. #Have 1 to 2 players line up behind each Man-at-Arms. (If there are any Archers in the group, send them to the back so they could possibly shoot any enemies charging the Men-at-Arms.) #Make sure the Men-at-Arms put their shields into a Block Mode and have everyone, (Including the Men-at-Arms,) crouch. #Slowly move up and make sure any archers in the group attempt to shoot enemy archers. This strategy helped me win multiple games of Team Objective while attacking. I hope this strategy works for you. Category:Community Category:Tutorial